Summer's Warmth
by Unforgettable.Love
Summary: One decision, one person can change your life forever. Defecting to Dauntless, former Amity Summer's made her decision and she's about to find that one person who will change her forever. OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

This is it.

Everything I've wondered about has led me to this point. Today is the day that I choose _where_ I belong.

The test had told me what I'd feared: that I belonged in my faction, in amity. It wasn't horrible. It wasn't like I didn't get along with the others in my faction. We got along fine. But I didn't want my life to just be _fine_. If I stayed, I'd never be able to fully be myself. I didn't think I could last through another hour long "discussion" just to make one decision.

I tugged at the end of my long brown hair, loosely braided and ending just above my belly button. It was a habit that I had gathered over the years.

The possibilities run through my mind as I stare at each faction's bowl. I'm too selfish for Abnegation; I would not last long. There was no way I would make it into Erudite; I liked to think of myself as smart, but not _that_ smart. I was _not _up for spilling my secrets to the Candor's. And Dauntless? I'd often found myself watching them. Wondering what it would be like to be a part of something that seemed so… exciting.

I vaguely hear the sound of Beatrice Prior's name being called, and moments later the collective gasps that arise from the normally silent Abnegation. She had defected, but that wasn't what was surprising; it was surprising that she had defected to _Dauntless_.

My eyes were glued to her frail body as she made her way to the group of rowdy teens. Beatrice, a quiet girl from Abnegation, had chosen Dauntless. It was then I knew what I would do when my name was called. Today was for me. It was my turn to think about myself. It would hurt my family if I left Amity. But, I was starting to believe that it would kill me if I stayed.

My palms were beginning to sweat as excitement built in me.

"Summer Payton."

As I stood, my heart pounded in my chest. This was it. If I chose the wrong faction, I could end up factionless. I could end up miserable, but I could end up happy and fulfilled. The fear coursed through my veins, but it made me giddy with excitement at the same time.

It was surreal as I made my way to the front. Even the sting of the knife against my palm felt like nothing but a paper cut. I cradled my hand near my chest for a second before I thrust it over the bowl to my left, determination burned in my eyes. A droplet of blood slowly fell from my hand, sizzling as it met the burning coals.

I, Summer Payton, had just defected.

"DAUNTLESS!"

And it felt _amazing_.

* * *

I remember a time when I was little and everyone in Amity had gathered for an annual festival held every year. The children were running in circles, laughing as they chased each other in a game that had been taught to us from the moment we could walk, the brightness of the orange clothes fluttered in the wind. The adults were scattered around the field, conversing and laughing.

It was something we were all expected to participate in. It was normal for our faction; to laugh, to play. But I was never one to be a part of the group. Rather than playing with the other kids, I had found myself sitting on a branch high up in one of the many trees, with my feet dangling carelessly over the edge.

I'd never felt like I _truly_ belonged.

* * *

Once the choosing ceremony is over, the Dauntless are the first on the feet and the first to the door. I linger a second longer than I should at the exit. There's a desire in me to turn my head, to look one last time at my parents before I leave them forever, but I don't listen. It'll only make it harder in the end. With a hard look in my green eyes, I push hard and turn my back on my old life. My feet are pounding and my breath is heavy as we rush down the stairs. The burn that sears me fills me with an amazing thrill and makes me push harder. _This_ is where I belong.

As I fall into step with the other initiates, I look to my left and see Beatrice Prior, the former Abnegation that I'd spoken to once or twice before. I'd always found it hard to make conversation with them; they were far too quiet for my liking. But she spiked my curiosity. Something made her defect and I wanted to figure it out.

We've stopped running by now, but we stand bellow the rails the trains ride along. I don't need to ask what's going on to know. I've watched the Dauntless born every day for as long as I could remember. Quickly, I start climbing up one of the support beams, Beatrice close behind me. My arms burn a little as I pull myself up, firmly standing on the railing.

As Beatrice pulls herself next to me, I turn to her and smile. "Are you ready?"

The young girl turns to look at me, her breathing finally evening out. She stares at me with a slightly confused look. "Ready for what?"

I'm more observant that most people assume. I've watched the Dauntless born every day and watched as they've jumped off the trains, but I've watched everyone else, too. I've seen Beatrice watching them with the same curiosity that I had. I know she knows what's coming. At least, she should.

I give out, "To jump," before I take off running alongside the train that had arrived within the seconds of our conversation. Never in my life had I run that hard. There was never a reason to run in Amity, if it wasn't to play, and I'd never really been one to play. My legs are on fire and It takes all that I have to push through the pain. The Dauntless in front of us jump, slamming their hands against a square button on the train that opens the doors. They hang for a few seconds, gripping a small metal handle, before they pull themselves in without as much as a glance at the initiates.

We all know that if we didn't jump, we'd become factionless.

I want to look behind to see who is there, but I just push harder. Before my brain can rationalize anything, I jump as hard as I can, and luckily my hand manages to grip the handle. It's a struggle to pull myself in, but I manage it with shaky hands, landing on the train's floor with a thump.

By the time my breathing calms and I turn around, a Candor girl has made it in and Beatrice is just jumping. She grips the handle, her arms struggling to pull herself in. Quickly, I reach out and grab her arm, helping her in. She lands with a heavy breath next to the Candor.

The three of us exchange looks and let out a hearty laugh.

"Thanks," Beatrice sends me, a soft smile on her face.

I nod my head, a laugh still on my lips. "That was _insane_."

We all share a nod, excited and worried about what our decisions to come to Dauntless would lead to.

"I'm Christina," the ex-Candor says.

"Summer."

"Beatrice."

After introductions, we fall into silence. We've found a group to stick in and going into this, I can't help thinking we're going to need it.

* * *

A new story~! I've been wanting to start a Divergent story for a long time now and I've finally decided to give it a go! This is going to follow the series rather closely. This chapter was rather short. It was more of a starter chapter. Things are going to get moving with the next chapter! And _Eric! _I'm excited.

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Where are we going," Christina asks. She's tall, with short dark brown hair. Pretty.

"I don't know," Beatrice says. "Dauntless headquarters? But I don't know where that _is_ exactly."

I shake my head, glancing out the open door as the scenery passes in a blur of colors. "Does anybody? It's like they only appear with these trains."

Christina laughs and Beatrice forces a smile. I can tell that something is bothering the former Abnegation. As I thought over what little details I knew about her, I figured it had to be her family. Her brother, Caleb Prior, had defected as well; to Erudite of all places. With the tension between the two factions and the defection of both children, It would be enough to stress anyone.

Thinking of Beatrice's parents led me to wonder about my own. After the choosing ceremony ended, I hadn't taken that last look back to see their faces. Would I have been able to handle it? I'm sure their faces would have portrayed the betrayal they felt. I hadn't fit in with the others at Amity, true, but I'd never really given them any reason to believe I would leave. Maybe it was selfish of me to leave. But it didn't matter now. I was Dauntless; if I could make it through initiation.

A quiet sigh leaves my lips just as one of the other initiates further up yells, "They're jumping!"'

Everyone jumps up, peering out the train doors to see that the Dauntless members are actually jumping. The train is at least seven stories high and travelling at a decent enough speed, yet they leap from them as if it's nothing, landing on the roof of one of the many buildings.

"We have to jump," I say, slight excitement building in me. This was why I left Amity; to live.

"_What?"_ Christina gasps, a look of horror on her face.

"We have to," I repeat. "Or we fail."

Beatrice is silent. I can see her eyes scanning the other initiates, who are just as freaked out as Christina.

One boy, another transfer from Amity who I'd seen maybe once is near tears. "I won't do it!"

"But you'll be factionless." It's the first time I hear Beatrice talk since the Dauntless began jumping. There is concern in her eyes and I can tell that although she left her old faction, it will always be a part of her.

"I'd rather be factionless than dead," yells the Amity boy, falling to his knees in defeat.

Realization sinks in. It's real now. Someone has just become factionless and we will too if we don't jump.

None of the initiates have jumped yet and in moments it will be too late for us. I shake my arms a little, loosening them up. Just jump, don't think, I tell myself. Nothing in my life with Amity had ever prepared this for me, but it was time to start learning.

"Catch you guys on the other side," I say, sending a small smile to the two girls.

I back up as far as I can to get a running start. The second my feet leave the train car, my breathing stops. I am completely weightless for seconds and I feel a flash of fear in the pit of my stomach that my jump will fall short. Luckily, my feet hits the gravel on the roof and I tumble forward, falling in an uncoordinated heap. A laugh erupts from me as I stand and brush myself off. When I turn around, I see that Christina and Beatrice have made the jump.

Christina wears the same expression as myself and as she laughs she exclaims, "That was fun!"

Between our laughter, I vaguely hear someone yell out, "Look at that, a stiff showing skin!"

My laughter stops. My eyes drift to the owner of the voice. I recognize him as Peter, a boy I've seen causing trouble a few times. He stands tall; entirely too proud of himself, and it makes me roll me eyes. Beatrice is quiet, blushing, unsure of how to handle the boy. Just as I am about to speak, a loud voice booms at us, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Gather around! I'm one of the leaders," he shouts. Compared to the young member of Dauntless that are normally seen hopping off the trains, he is much older. His hair has started to grey and his face shows years of aging. "My name is Max. Below this building is the entrance to your new faction, if you decide to jump."

"You want us to _jump?_" One initiate gasps.

We jumped on and off a train and they want us to jump again.

"Yes," he simply answers, a look of amusement building on his face.

"Is there water at the bottom? A net?" A former Erudite asks, his old faction showing.

Max smiles. "Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. You'll find out. Initiates jump first."

The group is silent. No one is looking straight ahead. A few are playing with their clothes, hoping someone else goes before them. It seems illogical to me that everyone is afraid. The Dauntless are crazy, there's no doubt about that, but they aren't cruel. Why would they start initiation off by killing all the initiates? There has to be something at the bottom, probably a net of some sort, to catch us. This is just a test.

Standing a little taller, I walk forward silently, an excited smile tugging at my lips. A few curious gasps come from behind me. I vaguely hear Christina whisper something about me being insane.

Max sends me a curious glance. I am the only Amity transfer. The odds do not sit well with me, but I know that I belong here. I can feel it in my bones and I will prove them wrong.

With little hesitation, I carefully climb onto the ledge. Below me is a large black hole and nothing else. I cannot tell what is beyond that, only darkness, but it does not scare me.

Max's voice drags me out of my thoughts. "Jumping first doesn't make you Dauntless."

I challenge his stare that is filled with curiosity and an intensity that should frighten me. Instead of cowering, I smile back.

"Never said it did," I say, before I leap.

The fall is short, but exhilarating. I can't help the shout of _yeah _as I fall through the hole and land abruptly on a net, bouncing a few times before I roll to the edge, as someone I can't see pulls the end down. Strong hands stop me from making a complete fool of myself before I fall. I stand quickly, refusing to have any reason to be taken lightly.

"Thanks," I say, looking up to see the person who'd saved me. He was taller than me and well built, with the darkest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Those dark orbs stare at me with a raised eyebrow, curiosity and surprise in them.

"Amity," he states more than questions. It isn't meant to be an insult; more of a surprised statement to the other Dauntless who hide in the shadow behind him. "You get pushed?"

I shake my head, "Jumped."

He nods his head, "What's your name?"

"Summer."

"First jumper – Summer!"

As soon as my name leaves his lips, cheers erupt from the other Dauntless. With a smile on my lips I go to stand by them, watching as the other initiates come plummeting through the hole.

* * *

After the last initiate jumps, the group divides into Dauntless-born and transfers. Beatrice – who had shortened her name to Tris after her jump – Christina, and I stand amongst the others as the man who'd saved me from falling stands in front of us.

"My name is Four," his low voice rumbles.

Four; what an odd name.

"Like the number?" Christina asks, a smirk on her lips. The former Candor in her makes her talk before she thinks and I nudge her a bit.

"Like the number," he answers, a tight look on his face. "Problem?"

She quickly shakes her head no, before falling quiet.

As Four goes on to explain the tour he is about to give us, Christina interrupts him once more. We all learn that the best way to get through initiation is to stay quiet. No one interrupts him after that.

Shortly after her scolding, we follow Four through a set of double doors that open to reveal what he calls "the pit". And that's exactly what it is. It's a huge pit, with shops up along the walls. Although the uneven stairs rise high, there is nothing in place to keep anyone from falling. Before we can marvel at the immense structure of the pit or the massive amount of young Dauntless members, all dressed in dark colors, he moves us on to see something he calls "the chasm."

The chasm, it turns out, is a dangerous gush of rapid water that rushes below a platform with a very thin railing.

"The chasm is here to remind us that bravery and idiocy are very closely intertwined," Four shouts to the group. "At least one person every year decides to make a stupid decision and tries to jump. You do not want that to be you."

"That's _insane_," I whisper harshly to Tris, who nods her head vaguely. She's barely paying attention to the chasm, and more to our Leader. I can see the gears in her brain turning and it makes me let out a small laugh, to which she raises an eyebrow at.

"It's nothing," I assure her, before we follow Four into what is the eating area.

We find seats quickly, which happen to be at the same table as Four. Tris is next to him with Christina on her left. I sit across our quiet trainer. Lunch passes by relatively uneventful, other than Tris trying hamburger for the first time in her life, which seems to amuse Christina to no end.

I roll my eyes at their shenanigans just as the door bursts open and a quiet falls. A young man walks in. He is fairly tall, with a thicker build than Four. He has long, dark hair and so many piercings that I don't feel the need to try and count. He walks with slight arrogance, though he puts off that he's earned it and I don't doubt it.

"Who is _that_?" I ask, sounding a little more interested than I should. Something about him has me hanging on to every move he makes; curious as to who he is and what he's about.

"That's Eric." Four states, his eyes flickering to the boy before returning to his food. "He's one of the Dauntless leaders."

"But he's so young," Christina gasps.

"That doesn't matter in Dauntless," Four shrugs.

My eyes are glued to Eric. I think he is going to sit at an empty table he's nearing, but his eyes scan the crowd and stop when they spot Four. He makes his way over. All the while, my eyes never leave his and it never occurs to me to look away. As he nears, his eyes find me and I can feel the challenge in his eyes to look away. I hold his gaze for a few more seconds, until I see the curiosity in his, then I lower my eyes to my plate.

Eric sits next to the empty seat on Four's right. "Are you going to introduce me?" He's speaking about the three of us, but when I look up I find his eyes on mine.

"This is Tris, Christina, and Summer."

"A stiff _and_ an Amity? This'll be interesting – you too won't last long."

Tris stays quiet, but I do not.

The words slip from my mouth before I realize what I'm saying. "Don't be so sure about that."

Though I think he's still curious about me, it's clear by the ways his gaze hardens that he does _not_ like to be made a fool of. And I've done just that; undermined him in front of other initiates and Four, who I can already tell he has a distaste for. He doesn't say anything; he doesn't reprimand me. Eric stands, his glare never leaving mine, and walks away without a word. My heart is beating faster than it had when we jumped onto the train early that day. There was something mesmerizing about Eric. It wasn't something the too many saw; I could tell but the look of utter fear on my friend's faces.

* * *

It isn't Four that leads our group after Dinner; it's Eric, who I'm sure if not too pleased to see me again as he glares at me the second he sees me. The inner rebellion that I'm finding exists in me wants to smile back and taunt him, but I hold it back. He doesn't seem like the person I should be messing with.

Eric leads us down another dark hallway and after the third turn, I'm lost. All the walls look the same and there is nothing to distinguish which way we'd come from. Finally, we stop in front of a wooden door, and he turns to face us.

"My name, for those of you who don't already know, is Eric. I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless. I will be overseeing most of your training, alongside Four."

He pauses, taking a look around the group of initiates, but his eyes linger on mine for a few seconds longer.

"Let's start with rules. You are to be in the training room at eight o'clock every morning until six. You get a break for lunch and can do whatever you want after six." Something tells me all we'll want to do is rest. "You are not leave the Dauntless grounds unless a Dauntless member is with you."

Eric moves aside, letting our attention drift to the door behind him. "Behind these doors are where you'll be living for the rest of initiation. While you are housed separately from the Dauntless-born, you will be ranked together."

The idea of ranking catches us off guard. I've never heard of rankings and for the first time since I've arrived at the compound, I feel slightly on edge.

"The rankings will decide whether or not you make it in and, if you do, what job you get when initiation is over."

"_If_ we make it?" One of the other initiates, Molly, I think, asks. Her face is pale.

One of the other transfers, a tall and gentle looking boy with brown hair speaks up. "What if we don't make it?"

"You become factionless, of course," Eric says, no hint of caring in his voice. He is ruthless.

"That's… that's no fair," Christina says softly. "We should have been told that!"

"Are you saying," Eric begins, stepping away from the wall and taking a few steps towards Christina. His stance is imposing. "That you would have chosen differently? If your answer is yes, then you don't belong here and you may as well leave and join the factionless. We don't accept cowards here."

His eyes flicker to mine as he finishes his little speech and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. And lump of anger builds in my stomach.

"You chose us, not let us choose you."

Eric backs away, nodding at the group that they may leave. Quickly, everyone rushes through the doors. I fall back, waiting until the others have disappeared behind the double doors, before I slowly walk past Eric. I don't know what it is about him that peaks my interest, but I can't help it. His dark eyes stare into my bright green orbs as I stop by him. For a few seconds, though it feels as if hours pass by, our eyes are locked and no one says a word.

"I'm not a coward. I'll make you see."

Once the words leave my lips, I turned and walk through the doors letting them swing shut, leaving an irritated but interested Eric behind them.

I'm a small, frail little girl from Amity – the most peaceful faction there is. The odds are stacked against me in all aspects. Eric doesn't think I'll make it through initiation. I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to make him see _me_.

* * *

_A_nother chapter for you guys. I hope you like it! I'm excited for Summer's character to develop - with her rebellious streaks - and to show that interaction between her and Eric. And ah, _Eric_. He's already curious about her. But I can't wait to play out his lesson's for her attitude.

Let me know what you guys thought and if there's anything you want me to change. Please review~ it gives me motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I fell asleep easy that night. The adrenaline from the challenge I'd given Eric coursed through my veins and it was enough to make me forget about the life I'd left behind, leaving me only with thoughts of the life I was entering.

The next morning I woke early, before the others in the room, to get a quick shower in without every one seeing… well, seeing me. I'm not from Abnegation. I don't have as much of a problem with those kind of things, but it still gets to me. I'd rather _not_ show every transfer my body if I could help it.

It's early and even after my shower, Tris and Christina have not woken. I decide not to wake them and leave the room instead. I haven't walked these walls by myself and I know I'm bound to get lost, but the idea of sitting in my bed awake while everyone sleeps does not seem appealing. I don't need any down time to think of my old life. I need to be up and about.

The halls are longer and more maze like than I had remembered. A few minutes into my walk and I'm lost. Utterly lost. And my plan to keep my thoughts from wandering have failed. I cannot help but think of my old life.

It wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be to leave my family. We had never been that close; I'd always stuck out amongst them and gotten into more trouble than I was worth to them. What struck me, I suppose, was leaving the idea of _Amity_ and of _family_. In Dauntless, I was alone. Sure, I had Christina and Tris. And they were great. They weren't family. Would they hesitate to strike me down if it meant keeping themselves from being factionless? I couldn't expect that.

_But maybe I'm meant to be alone; independent._

Independence had never felt so good. The only thing that soiled it, maybe, was the fact that I had probably taken a million right turns and still hadn't ended up at the training room.

I had absolutely no idea where I was.

My hands fiddled with my light brown hair. For the first time since I'd arrived at the compound it fell loosely along my back, ending at my lower back. Curiosity was beginning to settle in as I wandered the halls.

There were doors, separated by five or six feet, scattered strategically along the walls. If I had to guess, I would assume they were apartments. The real question was, how was I supposed to find my way from here to the training room?

As my eyes scanned the doors, I found myself out of luck. There was nothing to really distinguish who's rooms were who's. Only numbers that meant nothing to me.

Midway down the hall, a door two doors down began to open. My interest peaked. Finally, after half an hour of wandering I would be able to get directions and keep myself on time. My face scrunched together in the thought of being late to training.

The door swung completely open in time for me to stand a few feet away. The person who stepped out caught me so off guard I froze.

My bright green eyes froze on the sight before me. Eric, a no-shirt-wearing Eric, stepped from the apartment, a curious glance in his eyes to which he directed at me,

"Why are you here?"

His question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Where's your shirt?" Was my fabulously stupid response.

My answer earned a raised eyebrow as he lifted the t-shirt in his right hand. He proceeded to put it on, letting the door behind him fall completely shut. In the whole scene, neither of us had moved.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm exploring," I replied, unwilling to tell the leader that I had gotten myself lost.

Eric turned to face me completely, his frame imposing. My eyes glanced over his body. There was no one like Eric back in Amity. Some of the guys there had muscles from farming, but none of them were as defined as Eric. And none of them had piercings. Or tattoos. Or that seriously creepy look that he was giving me, like he knew I was lying and he wanted to kill me for it.

"You're not going to make it, Amity. You may as well pack your things and leave to the factionless compound. Better you do it with what little pride you have."

His words pissed me off.

"Summer."

I was met by his confused glance. "What?"

"My name. It isn't Amity; it's Summer."

"You better watch it, _Summer_. This isn't Amity."

"Your pleasant attitude could have fooled me."

If Eric could have died from anger, he would have collapsed before me. I didn't care. He was so infuriating. I'd never met anyone in my entire life who angered me as much as he did. And we'd only been talking for a few minutes.

Within seconds, before I could process what was happening, my back was against the wall with a loud 'thud'. Eric's hands were on either side of my shoulders, pinning me down. I could feel the strength he held and I'm sure it was only a fraction of what he was capable of doing, but it didn't scare me.

"You need to know your place here. You won't get away with doing whatever you want."

I knew what kind of person Eric was. He needed to be in control. If he wasn't, it made him uncomfortable. I could see the need to be the top dog in his eyes. He wanted me to submit; to admit that I was weak and that he had the power. That he was right. But I was stubborn and I had always been. There was no way that I would admit that. I would die before I admitted that I couldn't do something.

Catching him off guard, I shifted my weight, using the wall behind me to thrust forward. Eric's grip on my shoulders faltered giving me enough release to break free. I backed up a few feet, watching as he regained his balance and stared at me with a look of surprise, but also what I thought to be growing respect.

We stood for a while, in the empty hallway just staring the other down. Finally, I cleared my throat and turned around.

"I've got training."

Before I could walk, a hand gripped my arm loosely and turned me in the opposite direction. I could feel my eyes widen as I followed the arm to Eric.

"You're going the wrong way. I'll take you."

His words were… unexpected, to say the least.

"I can find my way."

His hand still hadn't released me. There was a sigh and I glanced up to see him rolling his eyes.

"Don't be stubborn, _Summer_. Let's go."

I didn't miss the way he deliberately said my name, a mocking tone laced throughout. I also didn't miss the way he held onto my arm a few seconds longer than necessary. When his grip released me, we fell into a silent pace.

As we take turn after turn, I contemplate the strange interaction Eric and I had shared. It only serves to confuse me more. I've been trying, since I'd seen him in the pit yesterday, to figure him out but to no avail. Eric, though he may try to come off as a mean person, is anything but so. There's something… else. Something other than just the mean and imposing person that everyone sees him as. It's something that I haven't quite seen myself – only in glances.

Thankfully, when we arrive at the pit, it is still far too early in the morning and the other initiates had not arrived. I wasn't sure how I would explain walking in with Eric to Tris and Christina. And they would have definitely asked. Once we walk through the doors, Eric goes his own way, walking over to Four to discuss what sounded like the plans for the training that day. Although it would be in my best nature to listen and to prepare, I block the two out. Moving over to the left side of the training room, I take a seat on the cold floor.

There are wooden targets lined up along the wall, with three red circles drawn on them in red. A table lays off to the side, holding multiple guns. My curiosity gets the better of me. I stand and begin to walk toward the table just as the doors open and the initiates flood in. I stop when I get close enough to the two, deliberately glancing at Eric to match his gaze, and wait as the others fall around me.

"Today," Four begins. "You'll learn to shoot a gun. You already know how to jump off of a moving train, so that's good. We won't have to teach you that."

Four continued to talk about the three stages of training, as he made his way down the line that has formed, handing out a gun to each initiate. Amity had no use for guns and were against them. They only caused harm and one could never keep the peace with them. To see them so easily handed out amongst the initiates was… interesting to say the least.

Finally, our instructor stopped in front of a target. I studied his body as he prepared himself to shoot. He stood tall, feet apart with the guns in both hands. I see him exhale once before he fires, the bullet soaring through the air and hitting the middle. That's our cue.

A few shots go off, all of the bullet's missing their targets.

I hold the guns in both my hands. I make it a point to mimic Four's posture; my feet apart and my breathing slow and calm. Before I can let out a shot, I feel a presence behind me. It doesn't surprise me. I lower the gun and turn to see Eric, watching with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Go ahead," He said, nodding his head towards the target. "Show me."

I know what he's referring to. He wants me to prove him right – to show him that I'm a coward and that Dauntless isn't the place for me.

I lift the gun once more. My breathing calms and I pull the trigger, the recoil surprising me only slightly. The bullet soars through the air and, amazingly, I am the first person to hit the middle of the target. As much as I want to say that It was skill, it was probably luck. But that doesn't stop me from let out an excited, "Yes," as I turn to see Eric smirking. Ugh, that boy.

* * *

_Sorry about the late entry guys! I've been busy as of late with work. I hope you liked the little blurb with her and Eric! Let me know!_


End file.
